YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME 4
by bchintyahishirama
Summary: Awal dari semuanya.. -You and Me-


YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME #4

 _ **SPECIAL COUPLE**_

 _ **\- BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK / CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN**_

 _ **\- HUNHAN / SEHAN / LUHUN / SEHUN & LUHAN**_

 _ **\- KAISOO / KAIDO / KYUNGKAI / KAI & KYUNGSOO**_

 _ **\- TAORIS / KRITAO / KRIS &TAO**_

Author = Yoon Young Li

FF After = CONFESSION

Link FF after = s/9688525/21/C-O-N-F-E-S-S-I-O-N 《- Link eps 21, nanti yang eps 1 cari aja ada kok

Cast = Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, HyunA, HyunSeung, Park Soo Young*Joy RV, YoonGi

Main Cast/Pairing = JungYeon *Jungkook & Jiyeon

Disini Jiyeon berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Yeon

Disini Jungkook berperan sebagai : Park Jung Kook

Disini Joy*RV(16th) berperan sebagai : Song Soo Young (Joy Song)

Disini Suzy(18th) berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Sun (Suzy lee)

Disini Minho(17th) berperan sebagai : Choi Jin Ki (Minho Choi)

Disini HyunA(18th) berperan sebagai : Kim Hyun Ah (HyunA Kim)

Disini Hyunseung(17th) berperan sebagai : Jung Seung Joo(Hyunseung Jung)Opening : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - PROMISE TO YOU

Endingg : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - MISTAKE

Lagu Soundtrack =

》SNSD - PROMISE

》SNSD - MISTAKE

》EXO - BABY DON'T CRY

》EXO - LOVE ME RIGHT*Mungkin

》BAEKHYUN EXO - BEAUTIFULL

》BTS - I NEED U

 **SNSD - PROMISE TO YOU**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Ohh whoa..._**

 ** _[Jessica]Whoa..._**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hancham kkumkkwo watdeon maeiri_**  
 ** _Naege chaja wado_**  
 ** _Seolmyeong halsu eobtneun apeumi_**  
 ** _On mome peojyeo_**

 ** _[Sunny] Gakkeum sshigeun na honja itgo shipgo_**  
 ** _Cham manheun shiseoni jom himgyeo wo_**  
 ** _[Sooyoung] Pyeongbeom han ilsang soge jamgyeoseo_**  
 ** _Sumshwigo shipeul ttae_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about love?"_**  
 ** _[Yoona] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Jessica] Hwaryeo han jomyeongi kkeojimyeon_**  
 ** _Haru ga kkeut nago_**  
 ** _Chyeojin eokkae sokteong bini mam_**  
 ** _Eojjeol su eobtjyo_**

 ** _[Tiffany] Kkok sumgyeo dun naemam dudeuri neyo_**  
 ** _Kkamkkam han shigan sok gijeok cheoreom_**  
 ** _[Yuri] Bicheuro nal hwanhi balkhyeo jwoyo_**  
 ** _Geudae tto dashi_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Hyoyeon] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Seohyun] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Uri duri, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[Jessica] Danji gomab daneun_**  
 ** _Mallo da halsun eobtget jiman_**  
 ** _[Seohyun] Igeot maneun gieokhae yo_**  
 ** _[Tiffany] Nal utge haneun You're my love~_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Sunny] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi ([Taeyeon] Hanmadi, geudae pume)_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero ([Taeyeon] Yeah, yeah)_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo ([Jessica] Gamssa juneyo)_**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai ([Jessica] Deo gakkai)_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae wa na, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[All] Promise to you… Ooh…_**  
 ** _Promise to you… Ooh…_**

 **Sebelumnya =**

"Oh ayolah apakah kita akan melewati sebagai selebriti sekolahan lagi?" Bisik Yoongi "Kurasa begitu" Ujar Jungkook santai.

Pada saat yang bersamaan dimana semua yeoja ataupun namja berdiri minggir memberi jalan untuk 2 mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan yang elok rupanya itu tiba tiba saja

"Hahaha, kurasa kau harus mencobanya" dengan santainya 2 orang yeoja lewat begitu saja dan membuay Yoongi ataupun Jungkook melebarkan matanya. Ketika sadar sedang diperhatikan mereka pun hanya tersenyum kikuk

"Sepertinya kita salah jalan, Song Soo Young" ujar Jiyeon berbisik dan tersenyum kikuk pada semua siswa di Hannyoung High School

"Ehem!" Suara deheman yang datang dari Jungkook sepertinya membiat semua perhatian tertuju pada JungGi

###

Dengan takit takut Jiyeon dan joy melirik kearah samping mereka dan mendapati Jungkook juga Yoongi yang menatap mereka.

DEG..

Jiyeon menelan ludahnya kasar

DEG..

Entah kenapa rasanya mulut Joy terasa berat untuk ditutup

DEG.. DEG..

Dan mereka pun melihat Jungkook juga Yoongi dengan pandangan takut. "Kau benar, kita salah jalan Jiyeon-ah" bisik Joy "Kuhitung lebih baik kita pergi" ujar Jiyeon "Hana.." - Jiyeon "Dul.." - Joy "SET!" dengan segera Jiyeon dan Joy berlari dari tempat itu meninggalkan Jungkook dan Yoongi yang menganga karena mereka

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya yoongi sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali berjalan dengan santai "annyeong!" Tiba tiba saja ada 2 laki laki berpostur tubuh hampir sama tingginya dengan Jungkook dan Yoongi menyapa mereka. Sedangkan Jungkook dan yoongi hanya menatap 2 laki laki yang bisa dibilang mempunyai wajah tidak jauh jauh dari pesona yang bagus dengan bingung

"Jung Seung Joo imnida kalian bisa memanggilku Hyunseung" ujar laki laki berpostur tubuh tinggi sama seperti Jungkook dengan wajah yang tampan juga agak kurus namun tetap terlihat sangat cool bagi siapa saja yeoja yang melihatnya "Minho Choi. Choi Jin Ki" ujar laki laki yang satunya lagi dengan cool

"Kalian anak baru dikelas 1 kan," tanya Hyunseung yang hanya diangguki oleh Jungkook dan Yoongi "Aku adalah ketua kelas dari kelas 8 J.R dan Minho adalah wakil ketua kelas di kelas 8 J.R kalian tahu kan kalau sekolah Hannyoung ini bebas namun tetap disiplin maka dari itu kalian ha.." belum Hyunseung melanjutkan kata katanya, minho sudah memotongnya "kau memilih tempat yang salah untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Lagian apa kau tidak dengar perkataan Sandara Headmaster tadi?" Ujar Minho santai sedanhkan Hyunseung hanya cengengesan

"Hehehe baiklah baiklah aku lupa tadi" ucapnya "Jaa, ayo ikut aku dan minho" ketika membalikkan badan, Hyunseung terkejut melihat barisan para Yeoja didepannya yang menatap dirinya dan minho dengan pandangan berbinar binar

"Yak! Kenapa kalian pada disini, eoh? Apakah kalian tidak dengar bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi?" Ujar Hyunseung "Sekarang masuk kekelas kalian masing masing!" Perintah Hyunseung bukan hanya kepada yeoja didepannya saja namun kepada semua murid HHS yang berdiri disana. Berat bagi para yeoja didepan Hyunseung dan Minho untuk membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan kekelas mereka masing masing. Namun apa daya? Jika Hyunseung sudah berkata seperti itu mau tidak mau mereka harus menurut walaupun berat rasanya

"Ck! Dasar anak anak tidak tahu aturan" gumam Minho kecil namun masih dapat didengar oley Hyunseung, Jungkook, dan Yoongi karena sekarang koridor sekolah yang benar benar sepi melompong?

"Hahh.. Baiklah ayo" ujar Hyunseung lalu berjalan diikuti Minho, Jungkook, dan Yoongi "Eoh, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi "tentu saja keruangan Sandara Headmaster" jawab Hyunseung enteng tanpa melihat kearah Jungkook dan yoongi "Sandara headmaster?" Ulang Jungkook "Kepala sekolah Hannyoung High School" Jawab Minho "Belok kesini" ujar Hyunseung dan berbelok kearah kiri. Benar saja, dipojok ada pintu bertuliskan 'HEADMASTER ROOM' sedangkan Hyunseung hanya tersenyum

###

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Ujar seorang yeoja pada sambungan teleponnya entah sama siapa

"..."

"Cih! Setidaknya walaupun aku belum menikah aku masih berwibawa!" Ujarnya bangga

"..."

"Aish jinjja! Mana mungkin aku menjemput anakmu di America?! Kau saja yang membawa anakmu keseoul!" Ujarnya lagi

"..."

"Ck! Dasar orangtua pemalas!" Cibirnya

"..."

"Aku berbicara fakta" ujar yeoja itu lagi dan..

TOK,, TOK,, TOK,,

tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya

"Ah,, kita lanjut nanti. Aku ada urusan, bye" - _PIP_ dan sambunganpun dimatikan sepihak oleg yeoja itu

"Masuk!" Perintahnya dan masuklah 4 orang namja tampan penuh pesona itu

"Jadi kau" ujarnya "Annyeong, Sandara headmaster^^" ujar salah seorang namja tersenyum "Ada apa?" Tanya yeoja yang dipanggil 'Sandara Headmaster' itu "Ini adalah namja yang akan memasuki kelas 1, Sandara headmaster" lapor namja yang lain "Begitu ya, baiklah tunggu aku mencarinya dulu" ucap Sandara lalu mencari cari kertas ditumpukan berkas berkas didepannya itu

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Ah! Ini dia!" Ujar Sandara ketika menemukan kertas yang dia cari "Park Jung Kook.. Min Yoongi.. benar?" Tanya Sandara lalu melirik kearah Junhkook dan Yoongi "Ya, Jungkook imnida~" ujar Jungkook memperkenalkan diri "Annyeong, Min Yoon Gi imnida, khamsahamida^^" ujar Yoongi tersenyum

"Ne.. ne.. kalian sudah tahu saya kan," tanya Sandara yang diangguki oleh Yoongi dan Jungkook "Haah.." entah kenapa Sandara menghela nafas kasar "Terlalu lama dan membuang waktu untukku menjelaskan peraturan peraturan disekolah ini. Nah, kalian kan sudah mengenal Seungjoo dan Jinki jadi, aku mempertanggung jawabkan semua kepada mereka. Aku percaya kepada mereka. Sedangkan kalian akan memasuki kelas 1 A.R" jelas Sandara "Jinki, Seungjoo kalian tahu kan letak kelas 1 A.R?" Tanya Sandara "Aku telah 3 tahun berada disini, jadi aku mengetahuinya" ujar Hyunseung

"Bagus! Antarlah hoobae baru kalian kekelas 1 A.R sekarang" perintah sandara "Baiklah, kami pergi. Annyeong!" Ujar Minho lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah itu

"Eh,? Annyeong Sandara headmaster! Kajja!" Ajak Hyunseung lalu ikut pergi. Sebelum pergi, seperti biasanya Jungkook dan Yoongi membungkukan badan 90° lalu mengikuti Jinki dan Seungjoo dan menutup pintu ruangan itu

###

"Kelas 1 A.R?" Gumam Jungkook "Ne, aku berada dikelas 8 J.R kalian sudah tahu kan," tanya Hyunseung "Tadi kau sudah mengatakannya, hyung" ujar Yoongi "Nanti saat jam istirahat kami akan mengunjungi kalian. Jadi kalian tetap berada dikelas saja" ujar Minho

"Sampai, aku akan berbicara kepada Jung songsaenim" ujar Hyunseung lalu mengetuk pintu kelas

"So, you are get my idea?" Tanya seorang guru kepada murid muridnya dalam kelas yang tengah memperhatikannya sejak beberpa menit lalu "Yes, Miss!" Ujar murid murid serempak

TOK,, TOK,, TOK,,

"Ah! Wait the minute!" Lalu guru yang bername tag 'Jessica Jung' itu berjalan menghampiri pintu dan membukanya

"Seungjoo? Jinki? What are you doing here?" Tanya Jessica "Miss, dikelas ini akan mendapatkan murid baru" ujar Hyunseung "Hey! Speak english please!" Ujar Jessica "Oh come on miss, ini bukan jam pelajaran bahasa inggris untuk kelas kami!" Ucap Minho memutar bola matanya malas "Haish! Baiklah, hm? So, where is the new student?" Tanya Jessica lalu Hyunseung bergeser ke kanan sedangkan minho bergeser kekiri dan alhasil terlihatlah 2 orang namja cute dan membuat jessica melongo

"Hey! Miss, are you ok?" Tanya Hyunseung "e..eh?" Kaget Jessica "Ye.. yes i'm oke thank's. Hmm.. 2 orang murid baru?" Tanya Jessica "Ne" jawab Minho "Baiklah kalian bisa mempercayakan mereka kepadaku. Pergilah kekelas kalian dan ikuti pelajaran, now" perintah Jessica "Ne, annyeong" tak lama Hyunseung dan Minho pergi kekelas mereka meninggalkan Jessica, Yoongi, dan Jungkook

"What's your name?" Tanya Jessica "My name is Park Jung Kook" ujar Jungkook "And my name is Min Yoon Gi" lanjut Yoongi "Oke, nanti saya penggil" lalu Jessica masuk kekelas

"Everybody, We are got the new student!" Ujar Jessica "Yoongi, Jungkook please come in the class!" Perintah Jessica dan masuklah Yoongi dan Jungkook..

Hahh.. lagi lagi semua mata tertuju pada mereka..

"Omoo!" Pekik Joy dengan suara pelan "Jiyeon-ah, lihatlah 2 namja itu!" Ujar Joy "Wa.." belum Jiyeon melanjutkan kata katanya dia sudah terpotong karena pandangannya yang semula kearah jendela menjadi kearah depan dimana Jungkook dan Yoongi berdiri.. ah! Ani! Dia hanya melihat Jungkook yang entah melihat kearah mana

"Tampan sekali!" Gumam Joy "Baiklah, Yoongi-ssi you are sit with Song Soo young" ucap Jessica yang sukses membuat Joy terbelalak "What?" Kaget joy "What happen, Joy-ssi?" Tanya Jessica "But.. I sit with Jiyeon now, " jawab Joy "kau pindah kebelakang mejamu yang kosong, apa susahnya?" Tanya Jessica dan skakmat bagi Joy "Bu.. but?" "Tidak ada tapi tapian! Dan kau Jungkook-ssi, kau duduk dengan Jiyeon" ujar Jessica mutlak dan kali ini jiyeon lah yang membulatkan matanya, duduk bersama Jungkook? Benarkah?

"Kalian boleh duduk" ujar Jessica

1 langkah..

DEG,, "Aku duduk bersamanya" - batin Jiyeon

2 lamgkah..

DEG,, "Inikah mimpi?" -Batin Jiyeon

3 langkah.. *EXO - LOVE ME RIGHT* (SPECIAL ENDING SONG)

●● TO BE CONTINUED ●●

[D.O] Oh Yeah! C'mon!

Baekhyun] Take your time

Waenji dugeundaeneun bamiya (Na Na Na Na x2)

[Suho] So tonight

Dal kkeutkkaji dallyeogabolkka (Yea Yea Yea Yea x2)

Chanyeol] Just right

Sidongeul georeo eksere bareul ollyeo

Modeun geosi teukbyeolhae

Neowaneun jal eoullyeo

Mueoseul wonhadeon Imma make it work ([D.O] Yeah)

[Sehun] Shawty, Imma party till the sun down

Jigeum i sinbiroun neukkimeun mwolkka

Wajwo naegero eoseo before the sun rise

nega eopsneun nan eodil gado Nobody

(Yeah) o!

[Kai] Doro wie yeogin runway

Nal baraboneun nun sok milky way

[D.O] Just love me right (aha!)

Baby love me right (aha!)

[Lay] O! naegero wa mangseorijima

Meon maehokjeogin naui universe

[All] Just love me right (aha!)

[Xiumin] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya

[Chen] Just love me right x3

[Lay] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya

[Xiumin] Shine a light byeolbit sogeul dallyeo

Eunhasul geonneo (Na Na Na Na x2)

[Chen] Meomchul sun eopseo oye!

[Chanyeol] Uril bichuneun dalbicceun yeojeonhaji

Ne gwedo an hemaego isseo nan ajik

[Sehun] I can do this all night long baby

Nega eopsneun nan eodil gado banjjokjjarinikka

ou!

[Chen] Dalbit chanranhan bam pyeolchyeojin byeoldeurui bulkkoccnori

[Lay] Jom deo nopi naragabolkka ([Kai] naragabolkka)

[Baekhyun] Gaseum teojildeushan i sungan uri dulman tteoolla

[Suho] Bal mite jigureul dugo love me right

[D.O] Doro wie yeogin runway

Nal baraboneun nun sok milky way

[Chen] Just love me right (aha!)

Baby love me right (aha!)

[Kai] So come on baby nuni busige

Deo areumdaun neoui universe ([Baek] areumdaun lady)

[All] Just love me right (aha!)

[Suho] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya ([Baek] o!)

[D.O] Just love me right

Just love me right (Can you love me right)

Just love me right

[Chanyeol] I just wanna make you love me

([D.O] nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya)

[Baek] Su eopsneun bami chajawado

nae haneuren ojik neoman bitna ([All] Woo Yeah)

[Chen] Soksagyeojwo naegeman

[D.O]Bamhaneureul neowa naega

[Chen] Muldeuryeoga

[All]

Doro wie yeogin runway

Nal baraboneun nun sok milky way

Just love me right (aha!)

Baby love me right (aha!)

O! naegero wa mangseorijima

Meon maehokjeogin naui universe

Just love me right (aha!)

[Kai] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya

([Baek] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya)

[All]

Just love me right ([D.O] Oh oh oh yeah)

Just love me right

Just love me right ([D.O] urimanui sigan)

[Suho] nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya

[All]

Just love me right

Just love me right

Just love me right

([D.O] jjarishan Cosmic ride, urimanui yaganbihaeng)

[Lay] I just wanna make you love me

Yea ([Chen] Woo You got to love)

Yea ([Chen] You got to love me)

Yea

[Xiumin] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya ([Chen] nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya)

Yea (You love me)

Yea (You love me)

Yea

[Baekhyun] Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya


End file.
